


What About the Others?

by asinner



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Loyalty, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinner/pseuds/asinner
Summary: "Am I...as good as the others?"“What others?"Morty looked up at Rick with wide, confused eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this fluffy, mini drabble!  
> Love, K

"Am I...as good as the others?"

“What others?" 

Morty looked up at Rick with wide, confused eyes. "The other people? Y-You know, the ones you hook up with." 

Rick snorted, throwing his lab coat over his shoulder. "You're an idiot, M-Morty." 

Morty was puzzled. When Rick left the living room and entered the garage, Morty followed him like a lost puppy. "Wh-wh-what do you mean, Rick?" 

"Do I have to say everything point fucking blank? It's just you." 

Morty froze in place, mouth dropping open. "What?"

Rick said nothing as he tinkered with a vial on his desk; he sniffed the contents and grimaced. "Can--Urp-can you pass me a screwdriver?" 

"N-No! Not until you tell me what you mean!"

Rick rolled his eyes, sighing and wiping his hands on his sweater. "I may be a huge dick, Morty, b-Urp-but I'm not fucking unfaithful." 

Morty could only gape, staring at Rick stupidly. "U-Unfaithful? So that means...that means we’re…?"

"Yeah. Now hand me the fucking screwdriver or I might change my mind."

~

Morty was walking on air for the rest of the week.


End file.
